


Beacons in the Night

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collared Castiel (Supernatural), Collars and Chains, Dom Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 11, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, sadly no whips involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Lucifer knew what Castiel was feeling better than anyone else could ever understand the seraph and forcing Castiel to see the truth wasn’t hard at all.
Relationships: Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610602
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Beacons in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Square: Dom/Sub

Leaning back in the cheap chair the seraph’s mind had created as a safe space within his vessel, Lucifer felt his wings brush against the mental barriers he had erected to keep Castiel where he was.  
  
Cut off from his vessel and at Lucifer’s mercy, at first, but it changed the longer the archangel filled the seraph’s vessel with his own grace.  
  
Forgotten history broke free from millennia of imprisonment in Lucifer’s mind, and memories buried deep and almost entirely erased in Castiel’s tortured grace.  
  
Things long lost in the rivers of time but memories created during a time when the same rivers were nothing but springs in the Garden of Eden. Everything had been young and pure and the moment Lucifer remembered was the moment Castiel froze in place when the Archangel’s grace forced his own hidden mind to remember.  
  
A forgotten time when they used to dance together between the stars; before the anger, before the fights, before the fall, and long before the Cage and the Host ripped them apart.  
  
Their union that of an Archangel and a Seraph had been frowned upon on the moment the other angels learned about them forced them to argue and lay route to the first dispute ever...before everything crumbled apart and memories were ripped apart and shredded until nothing remained.  
  
Nothing...until the moment a Seraph gave his hard-earned freedom away and sacrificed is free will for those he thought he loved...only to learn the Devil himself is no one you should trust.  
  
A freely given consent ist just that, freely given and once the Archangel took hold on you, you can’t escape anymore.   
  
However, in their case, it was something completely different.  
  
It took some time to heal the cracks and fractures in their ripped apart memories but when the process finally started and reached a critical point, there was no way of return.  
  
No one saw something outside of their vessel. The hunters too blind and their minds elsewhere but on the Seraph who had sacrificed everything for them, threw himself at the Devil himself to fix something the Winchester’s had caused. Another end of the world, another Apocalypse, another Winchester Mess because they can’t let each other go.  
  
Lucifer had seen Sam’s dedication to his brother and he knew first hand how easily Sam could be brought to his knees when Dean was in danger. The knowledge of Dean being in danger had been the final reason for Sam to go to Lucifer after all...when the world was supposed to end for the first time.  
  
But now...now everything had changed and something that seemed to be lost in time and war came back with a strength neither Archangel or Seraph could have predicted.  
  
What the angels Samael and Castiel had was long gone, lost in the depth of the Cage, but now they were Lucifer and Castiel and they could see what they had lost a long time ago...and going back to this felt like a second nature to them.  
  
Castiel dropped to his knees, his dark wings lowered in pure and open submission and when Lucifer replaced the broken collar with a new one, forged from a single shard of his grace, something healed between them that had been broken for a long time without their knowledge.  
  
Still, on his knees, Castiel reached out for Lucifer and the Archangel suddenly found himself in the enclosed space of Castiel within their shared vessel; the kitchen of the bunker the Winchesters called home.  
  
Lucifer sat down and urges, desires, he had never known while being in a vessel, awoke in him and he spread his wings, scarred and burned from the Cage, and suddenly Lucifer held onto a chain made of grace. Pulling on the chain, the Archangel heard a whimper and Castiel dropped his wings even lower.  
  
Pleasure wrecked Lucifer’s grace together with the vessel he wore like a second sleave and which fit him as good as Sam used to be.  
  
Good thing that Lucifer had enough common sense left to bring them to a secure location before his vessel fell into the nimbus that was their new connection.  
  
His body and grace craved the Seraph and so Lucifer used the collar and chain made from his grace and held Castiel down on his knees.  
  
In their shared vessel, they were still two different beings and so it was easy to push his grace forcefully into Castiel’s and zaps of pleasure illuminated Lucifer’s grace while Castiel howled loudly.  
  
However, the sound broke off when Lucifer basically shoved his cock into Castiel’s mouth.  
  
The Seraph struggled and his grace, so much weaker than Lucifer’s, pushed against Lucifer but it was a futile attempt to shake the Archangel off...before Castiel submitted fully to the Archangel holding the chain to his collar.  
  
His instincts, old and newly awoken, told Castiel to submit to the Archangel who was once his mate and soon would be once more.  
  
It made submitting to Lucifer, the Devil himself so much easier...and the second their shared grace broke through the restrictions of their vessel, the first mating of two angels since the fall illuminated the nightly sky and turned them into beacons of light in the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
